The Rise of Twilight
by ZeroTiKitsune
Summary: takes place after Twilight's coronation the land is in harmony until three strange creatures show up in a fireball! Not a Humane in Equestria story
1. Chapter 1

The rise of Twilight

Once upon a time there was a creature born upon pure darkness not evil itself but not bound to do as the light bid of it. One day it made a contract with two childless sisters made immortal by their destiny to get daughters of their own. The shadow said once you find a Princess of **Twilight **then my power will grant you the price you ask. And thus the creature hide itself in shadows to only fade from memory. But even the shadows rise from zero once the call of harmony has passed.

All - Shugo Shugo

Ran - With a doki start it's a fan fiction time

Zero – god evening everybody I am new to this scene so don't think too bad of me.

Ran – Yea Zero chan doesn't have a beta reader so he doesn't have any one to proof read before he uploads

Razing Heart – 'keep going my master'

Ran, Zero, Pinkie – (sweat drops)

Pinkie – oh Kay well let's get this party started (fires the party canon)

Zero – Pinkie the disclaimer if you would

Pinkie – Zero does not own MLPFIM

All – Doki

"Buuurap"

"Spike!"

"Letter for you Twilight." A little purple dragon that stood on its hind legs with green spines and a larger than normal skull size exclaims, as he holds out a scroll wrapped in black satin.

"Thank you spike" Exclaimed the purple unicorn with wings. The strange crown with a purple star center piece sat just behind her horn holding her hair back. Taking hold of the scroll in her magic and unfolding it. "It's a letter from Princess Luna?" she reads it carefully but not comprehending the words. "Spike this letter is for the Twilight princess asking for help with somepony called Zero"

"last time I checked Twi you are Princess Twilight Sparkle, as far as Zero I think Pinkie said something about him the other day" Spike exclaims as he walks out of the room. As luck would have it Twilight was back at her library in ponyvile nothing but her tittle changed, Spike was the town librarian now so Twilight had more time to stay with her friends and help them out.

"Oh a play on words nice Cat-oomph" Twilight grunts as she is tackled by a pink blur bursting from one the books she had closed.

"Twilight. Twilight I just found that book that I borrowed from here on nightmare night" says a really hyper bouncing pony whose dark pink main and tail seemed to be inflated rather than curled.

"Pinkie get off of me" Twilight exclaims shoving the excitable mare off of her. Thinking back to when Pinkie used a human terminology that one time made her shiver.

"Oooh what's this 'Dear Twilight Princess. We Princess of the moon and guardian of the night ask for thee assistance on a personal matter that we and my sister would gladly appreciate your leadership in this matter. Princess Luna & Nightmare Moon' hm that's funny I dint know that she singed her letters like that" pinkie read the letter so fast that Twilight finally understood the letter. It was a diplomatic letter for assistance but it was really old. And it was signed by Nightmare Moon!

"Pinkie I don't think that Princess Luna singes her letters like this anymore… and a better question is how you can read this?" Twilight exclaims holding the letter and a Moon speak translation chart in her pinkish magic.

"Oh Twilight it simple hold it in a mirror and read it backwards" she exclaims giving back a book that looked as old as some of the books in the old canterlot archives.

"Thanks Pinkie, now let's see" Twilight opened the book to check the tittle and sure enough it was Myths and Legendary Creatures you Thought you Knew. "Thank Celestia this thing was on my next read lists" Twilight put the book down and looked at Pinkie who in turn started starring at one of the windows in the room with a vacant look in her eyes. "Pinkie are you ok?" Twilight asks not knowing what it was this time that set here off.

"Twitchy tail" she exclaims at a tone that rivaled Fluttershy. "Dry throat, and itchy eye."

Twilight blinked this was a new one, a new Pinkie sense "What do you think it…"

"AAAAHHHHH" "HELP US PLEASE" "QUIK Derpy Get to the TARDIS now" and other such cries' sounded the alarm bells for Twilight as she tried to get to the door but Pinkie was faster.

"Oh new visitors I better get a surprise party started for them" she exclaims as she jumped out the doors.

"A-Wha- Pinkie!" Twilight shouted as she rushed behind her.

Three falling objects careening out of control leaving a color contrail as they fell. One a milky white, another a burning red, and the last a wispy black who's contrail was vanishing faster than the other two. When they hit the ground how ever there was the sound of three creatures never seen in Equestria since the rain of Discord. And the return of Zero.

Zero- so how was my first chapter? If anyone has questions I will answer them at the end of the chapter. This is not a human in Equestria story. I'm just adding two old mythological horses into the story, not like it needs any more but I want some OC's they must be either a Hell mount or an angelic mount, pleas not I need personality's and names and for the Hell mount I want to know what one looks like google search for Darksiders Rune. However they will both be subjected to whatever style you want to add, such as instead of just a burning mane you can make the fire Green or Blue. And because it is MLP the color of the OC's coat is totally up to you. And just in case you ask, A Kitsune is a magical fox that can grow 2 to 9 tails based on the level of magic it has learned. In terms of Equestria well 9 tails mean that Discord is not the only god like creature in the land.

And to end this "mirror mirror on the wall who's the best magic user of them all?

Raging Heart- Nanoha Takamachi

Everyone else- agreed

Zero- on that note Starlight Breaker


	2. New age

All – Shugo Shugo

Ran – with a doki start it's a fan fiction time

Zero – Hello everyone or for most of you Hello Everypony

Pinkie – Yay let's have a party for this update

Razing heart – 'god going my master'

Zero – Razing heart that sounded sarcastic

Razing Heart - …'god going my master'

Ran – go go Razing Heart go go Razing Heart

Zero and Pinkie – (sweat drop)

Razing heart – master does not own anything

Pinkie, Ran, and Razing heart – Doki

Falling that's what I felt falling out of the jump 'no way am I making it out of this' the two moronic idiots that followed me were in the same predicament. 'Ha if those idiots fallowed me then this will be my last stale mate.' My tails then pumped and spread out absorbing the magic in the air and giving me one last attack on those idiots 'wind dragons tail slash' I shout in my head and began spinning out of control and I hit them both. Then I hit the ground.

Pinkie was at the first crash site closest to Ponyvile were she found a little Kit (a baby fox if you did not know) with nine tails and a black coat. Puzzled as to why a fox could fly or have that many tails went through her mind, for about three nanoseconds. She then grabbed the little fox and ran him to the only pony that knew about all kinds of critters.

Fluttershy was in her house reading another one of her 'Mating and the thoughts of the Male' magazines that Derpy always left for her. When her door nocked twice and she herd "it's party time" she knew who it was. That was her and Pinkies signal before….. well …..just hearing it makes a blush go to her cheek and she whispers a "c-come in"

Pinkie then walks out from behind the couch and without thinking asks "can you help another mare out with her ….. Needs" she asks

The shy Pegasus grabbed her friends head and pulled those succulent pink lips towards hers. She could almost smell the bubblegum sent of her shampoo. Her week legs nocking, her heart pounding she could almost fell her. " BANG BANG BANG"

Fluttershy panicked falling out of her couch from the pounding on her window. She looked out her window at the pink pony at her window "Pinkie wha – what are you doing here? I-if you don't mind me asking that is."

"Hay Fluttershy I have a really neat fox that needs to meet you and I mean Really Really needs to meet you?" she asks jumping up and down in front of her window.

Fluttershy opened her windows to find her overly hyper friend bouncing next to a small bundle of black fur. Without thinking she picked up the black bundle and started examining the very wounded fox. Matted fur, healing cuts, dried blood, and….. Was that a rubber band around his muzzle? And yes she found out it was a male fox from picking it up. She set it at her work table, and started cleaning the possibly infected wounds. "Pinkie where did you find this fox? And why in Celestia's mane is there a rubber band around his muzzle?"

However because she asked the questions as if her words were the very thing that needed to wake up the fox his eyes snapped open and stared as if it had seen all of creation and found it amusing. 'Ping' she nearly jumped out of her skin, the element of Kindness suddenly appeared and she felt a force push in her mind. And without thinking she spoke "I the barer of kindness ask for the winds and the knowledge of the forger to wake up. Worlds Heart set up." Her sudden want to say that quelled to fear as there was a response. "Aye Sir." There was no doubt she would have run but at the moment she took like a gout and passed out.

Zero- well not very long but it seems that something scared Flutershy into a lame state

Pinkie & Rainbow- Hay leave flutters alone

Rasing heart – she is. OK.

Zero – thanks heart now I'm asking not for O.C's cause I need reviews on your opinion on this story it is my first so Please

Ran- or else me and Raising heart might make challenges for you to see if you can connect us and the story, or even a tip might help Zero-Nii

Raising heart- Lets shoot it.

Zero – and I will try to make these longer but until next time let's leave this on a good note

Pinkie, Heart, Ran-ok Zero

Rainbow- what?

Everyone except Rainbow dash-Doki


	3. New age a lost crusade

Celestia & pinkie Pie – Shugo Shugo

Luna – What hath thy done to the rest of the crew Zero?

Zero – well as know I am going to make this so that someponie can ask me a Q and I give them an answer but also I need to set the mood and introduce something that induces nightmares. 'Physically shivers'

Pinkie – oh no Zero you said that you would not talk about that. 'Hair deflates'

Rainbow dash – 'sees Pinkie with a flat main, grabs her Sparkles For Ever plushy, presumes fettle position in corner, and sings to herself "What a wonderful world"'

Cely, Moly, Luna and Zero - …..

Happy – hay princess Molestia when did you get here?

Moly – oh you know just to tell everyponie that I won't be in this Fan Fic, and to give myself a little tease. 'Stares at Celestia's plot'

Zero - Oh well let's get this started I don't own Mlp: Fim, are Puella madoka magical Girl, or magical girl lyrical nanoha

Kyubi – Want to make a 'Contract with me'?

Zero & Pinkie – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Happy – Aye

Celestia was not happy. No if living for a thousand years has taught her anything that is that there is no pain that hurts more than losing a loved one. Especially a younger sister. Staring at the three fillies frozen in crystal brandishing those strange magical foci. Staring at the axe like one the orange Pegasus called Gardich. Sent a shiver down her spine at what the repair bill was from the damages that she did alone. The east wing of her school, the experimental magic wing, with all the shielding, wording, and other safety spells on it that Discord would have a hard time touching the wall. Was obliterated, nothing left, like it was designed to have that circular part missing, gone, from a missed shot. At her. And her sister, Discord was there to but Celestia laterally watched him behead himself, and laughed after like it tickled. After her student, no her fellow princess's progress report on the element bearers she was irate.

Applejack the element of honesty an orange earth pony that wore a Stetson and hade her main and tail in pony tails. No longer did she ware the Stetson or hade her main and tail in pony tails. Her blonde main pooled about her head with apple blossoms weaved in her main and tail.

Rarity the element of generosity a white unicorn with a passion for fashion and flare. Was for the first time more humble in her appearance in formal outings with Twilight, preferring to go in the nude more often than a dress. She also began wearing a necklace with two diamond incrusted bells that gave the sweetest of chimes.

Rainbow dash the element of loyalty a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow main and tail began funding an after school program and called it Scoots.

She sighed as she made her way back to canterlot nopony knew that she and her sister caught the little critter that made ponyvile's CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS into the twilight guard. She has been thinking on why they kept calling out "in the Twilight Princess's name we come as one". They shouted every time Discord opened his mouth. She smiled at two things though one those three caused more chaos then Discord could ever dream of even he complained about it, and the 'incubator' was being interrogated by Luna right now. If anything the little whelp was having it mind raped, healed, ripped to shreds and repeated.

Luna sighed Kyubi's eyes stared at her like a lost puppy's those unblinking eyes staring, staring. It was impossible to break open this things mind it didn't sleep, eat, or sometimes showed any sing of life at all. The only thing that she was able to get out of the dammed thing was if it was killed it would rejuvenate its body, and it needed nothing but a single living cell left to revive itself. If this was the help that she asked for a millennia ago she would have never sent that letter if they did not want so badly. Now she wanted her first friend back. He would probably rip Kyubi to shreds just to do it and test the magic that healed him. She blasted halve of its face of and walked out of the room she was pleased with herself as she did not waist undo anger at such an evil foal Cadence standing outside the interrogation room smiled and sealed the doors. The crystal empire was the best place to stop the rat's magic from influencing others into a 'Contract". Luna teleported home in a wisp of smoke just after a goodbye with cadence. Princess Mi Amorray Cadenza knew that the prisoner did not need food or water and after what it did to Twilights Friends feeding that thing was higher than even turning the dirt into diamonds on her things not to do.

Zero - well what do ya think?

Ran – Zero-nii left me out of the opening 'cries in the corner'

Sue - don't worry desu

Zero – I have to explain something's that happen in future chapters and this was the best way to do that gomensie to the CMC rules fans but they were easy to pick on to help explain some things until next time

All - doki


End file.
